Mafia Gazette Past Issue 123
The Mafia Gazette Issue 123 For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Wednesday 31st January 'CARMELA DEANGELIS: THE INTERVIEW ' Following on from our sensational story on the change of ownership of the nations big money slot machines, The Gazette now brings you an interview with our Editor-in-Chief, and spokesperson of The Community Grant Foundation, Carmela DeAngelis. Getting straight into the interview, I asked Carmela how the grant Foundation had come about in the first place, commenting that it had seemed like a well-planned venture. She replied that following the change in ownership of the slots, she was approached by the new owners, known now only by their apparent aliases of “Morpheus, Neo, and Trinity”, who offered the entire profits of the slots to help better the community in some way. “We had a meeting and discussed options, and giving money to help new families to get on their feet seemed like an ideal solution. Everyone benefits, not just a select few…” A question was then put to Carmela regarding the process that the Grant Foundation go through to screen applicants, in specific, how they intend to stop families and individuals abusing it for ‘war chests’ to fund bodyguards. “Well, we ask each person to submit an application for funds and tell us what they want the money for. Someone who has good aims and goals for their family and who can prove to us by their submission that the money will be a good investment for the future of their family will naturally be looked on more favorably than those who ask for money to be used as a war chest.” The interview then went on to discuss the topic of revenge, particularly any possible attacks by the former slot holders, The Conceptualists, on any people granted funds. As long time holders, it was rumoured by some that they still believed the money should be theirs, and that they may plan to strike against anybody known to receive that cash. Carmela replied that each grant was discussed only between herself and the family head, and that publicity about the grant was entirely up to them. The grants will not be discussed by the Foundation, but if the bosses wanted to discuss the money that had been given to them, it was their choice entirely. She then went on to inform me that although the grants were originally meant as a one-time only handout for families, that discussions were now being held with “The Three” as to how they should approach repeat grants. It has been decided that repeats will be allowed, though no specific guidelines have yet been drawn up. According to Carmela, however, anyone wishing for a repeat grant would have to be able to account for how the previous money was spent, to ensure funds are being used correctly. I then asked what safeguards the Grant Foundation had in place to ensure that there was no bias in the decisions, or any chance of a conflict of interests. She informed me that applications are ‘scored’ on set criteria, and marks given for certain things, and that as well as these marks, the committee is encouraged to make a comment to justify their scores. This should ensure that all applications are given a fair chance, and judged purely on their content, rather than by the people making them. If there is a huge discrepancy in the scores, a discussion will be had between all three, though if the scores are fairly similar an average will be taken, and that will dictate the funding given. When asked about the ultimate aims of the Grant Foundation, Carmela commented, “The ultimate aim is to give the community a chance to be a community of families. With people not having to worry about things like Headquarters purchase with small family numbers, it will allow people a chance to progress and to build a reputation that will hopefully see their families expand. We can only supply a small step on the ladder however. It is ultimately up to the families to make themselves into part of the community.” I then brought up an issue that many people have enquired about, what would happen if one of “The Three” were to decide to start their own family, if they did not have one already. What would happen to the funding, and ultimately the slots they hold? Carmela explained that there is an agreement in place whereby if any of the slots are sold on for any reason, the terms of sale will include a clause that will keep the money coming into the foundation. I am assuming that this means any of “The Three” are free to do as they please in future, as long as they ensure the slots continue to benefit the Grant Foundation, even if that means passing them off onto another person. The conversation then turned to the safety of the slot owners, should their identity ever become known. “I do have concerns about that, which is why I have been saying nothing about the identities of the new owners. The fact that these people are active members within the community means they could be subject to attacks and so on, although I am hoping that if the identities do become known in time, the foundation may have already proved its worth and will safeguard the owners from any kind of action. Consider the possibilities: A new boss gets two, maybe three grants from the foundation to help him or her on the way up. That boss is not likely to want to jeopardize any further grants to either the boss or any of the family that wish to branch out on their own in time.” I next asked Carmela about the existing families at the moment, as only new families had been mentioned as possible benefactors of the slot money. “Some existing families have already received grants based solely on their actions and activity in the community. Other existing families are more than welcome to apply for grants as well, as to exclude them would be against the basic tenet of fairness that the Foundation runs under.” The conversation then turned to the initial acquisition of the slots, in particular, Carmela’s involvement in the move. “My involvement started with the offer of the money from the new slot owners. I wasn't privy to any information about acquisition. I was merely offered the money and then discussed what could be done with the profits from the slots to put them back into the community in a way that would benefit the community as a whole.” This pretty much concluded the interview, though I asked if Carmela had anything further to add. She gave the following statement: “I would just like to add that I am hopeful that this money that has been so much debated in the past can now be funneled back into the community to do some good and encourage families to grow, thrive, prosper and actually look at their aims and goals as they set up. New bosses should be asking themselves what they want to do and how they want to achieve it, and I believe the Foundation is geared towards the mindset of setting up close-knit families that help each other out, work together and give something back to the community. The Foundation will not ask for any repayment of monies at any point, and this will free Bosses from crippling loan repayments, and will allow them to concentrate more on populating their families, purchasing decent headquarters to house the families as well as supplying funds that can be distributed through the families to set up city businesses, purchase horses at the tracks or even to help with the more nefarious ways that families make money to sustain themselves. Finally, I would like to reiterate a point I made in the Opening speech: This is just a step up. It is not a replacement for family earnings. Bosses should not be relying solely on grant handouts as a replacement for family earnings. We are just there to give that initial help.” So there you have it folks, the most comprehensive interview with Ms. DeAngelis yet, and many questions about The Community Grant Foundation answered in full. I’d like to thank Carmela for her time and co-operation in making this interview happen. 'CONCEPT RIFT WIDENS ' It appears that the rift in the Conceptualist Camp is ever widening, with yet another leading figure leaving their ranks in the last couple of days. The departure of Tarby to the West Coast and now the leaving of Wes Mantooth have left a very large gap in the Conceptualist lines. It appears that the ones left are the friends and followers of SilvioSantorini, and BillyBathtub, both known for their volatile tempers, with other hangers-on following in their wake wherever they go and laughing at their jokes. The latest split is all about the slots and ownership however. Mr Mantooth went before he was pushed out by the Silvio/Billy clique under a bit of a cloud following an argument between himself and Silvio over what should have happened to the slots. We at the Gazette have discovered that Silvio was extremely annoyed that the slots and all the money did not go to himself and Billy, to fund all-out war on every other faction in the community. Now at least, the money is going towards good causes. One of our reporters managed to catch up with Mr Mantooth briefly. He stated that the rift followed the execution of Molly and continued into him being cold-shouldered, then ignored in their own coffee shop. He said they were even talking about him while he was there, but would not acknowledge his presence. He stayed until the comments became just a little too barbed and distasteful, then left. With the ending of the Conceptualist rule of the slots and the leaving of some of the core members, we wonder what lies in store for the remainder of the New York Crew. Will they become the social pariahs of the community, raining war down upon everyone in a last ditch effort to show a strength they no longer appear to possess, or will they conform and join society? Only time will tell, and in the mean time, we shall watch and see what happens, bringing you all the news that is news on this issue. 'EDITORIAL ' Dear readers, It would appear a strangely literate squirrel broke into the Gazette offices and produced an issue while I was away. It wasn’t a bad little paper either, but I just wanted everybody to know that I’m back now, and I’ve had the exterminators in, so no more pest problems. You’ll have to forgive the short edition, but the squirrel ate some of my stories, I hope the mammoth interview with Carmela makes up for it though! Yours, Randle 'CLASSIFIEDS ' Ok, so the classifieds section hasn’t been used much of late. I’d just like to remind people, so there is no confusion, that it is FREE to advertise here, any businesses, groups, families, or just crazy people are free to write in and request an ad in the classifieds.